ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyland Paris Electrical Parade: Dreamlights
Disneyland Paris Electrical Parade: Dreamlights is a new parade that will be a return to the original one and replace Fantillusion Parade at Disneyland Paris and plus, some of the characters will speak French. Units *Intro floats **The Blue Fairy **Knights of Light **Toy Soliders (From Babes in Toyland 1961 Film) **Casey Jr. Train (with Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Sora, Kairi, and Riku) **Pixie Hollow float (with Tinker Bell, Terrence, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, and Silvermist) *Alice in Wonderland **Alice and the Cheshire Cat **The White Rabbit **Mad Hatter's Tea Party **Caterpillar **Ladybug **Turtle **The Queen of Hearts *Pete's Dragon **Elliott (with Pete) *Pinocchio **Puppet show float (with Pinocchio and Geppetto) **Jiminy Cricket **Pleasure Island float (with Foulfellow and Gideon) *The Jungle Book **Temple (with Baloo, Mowgli, and King Louie) **Monkeys *Peter Pan **Pirate Ship (with Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, and Mr. Smee) **Tick Tock Crocodile *The Lion King **Pride Rock (with Simba, Nala, Zazu, and Rafiki) **Timon and Pumbaa *Lilo and Stitch **Surfboard (with Lilo and Stitch) **Spaceship (with Pleakey and Jumba) *Disney Princesses **Princess Float with Cinderella and Prince Charming, Fairy Godmother, Snow White and her Prince, Aurora and Phillip, Belle and the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Aladdin and Jasmine, and Rapunzel and Flynn **The Seven Dwarfs **Perla and Suzy *Aladdin **Genie *The Little Mermaid **Flounder **Undersea Party float (with Ariel, Sebastian, and the sea creatures) *Pooh and Friends **Tree (with Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, and Rabbit) *Pocahontas **Pocahontas on Rowboat **Grandmother Willow *Toy Story **Toy Story float *Monsters University **Sulley and Mike *Cars **Lightning McQueen **Mater *Planes **Dusty Cropphopper *Brave **Merida and Queen Elinor as a bear *The Princess and the Frog **Steamboat (with Tiana, Naveen, and Louis) *Finale floats **Mulan and Shang on Mushu **Balloons with Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Scrooge **Cruise ship with The Three Little Pigs, Clarice, Marie, Horace, Clarabelle and Max Goof **Colorful plane with Dumbo, Duffy, and Roger Rabbit Cast *Rosalyn Landor as the Blue Fairy *Mae Whitman as Tinkerbell *Unknown as Mickey Mouse *Tara Strong as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Robin Williams as Genie *Unknown as Daisy Duck *Unknown as Chip *Uknown as Dale *Kat Cressida as Alice and Wendy *Corey Burton as The Mad Hatter and Captain Hook *Sean Marshall as Pete *Davis Cleveland as Pinocchio *Phil Synder as Jiminy Cricket *Ellan Garfias as Mowgli *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Jim Cummings as King Louie *Adam Wylie as Peter Pan *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee and Lumiere *Cam Clarke as Simba *Unknown as Timon *Unknown as Pumbaa *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella and Aurora *Katherine von Till as Snow White *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Unknown as Belle *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian *Roger Carel as Winnie the Pooh, Piglet and Rabbit *Unknown as Eeyore *Unknown as Tigger *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Tom Hanks as Woody *Unknown as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Unknown as Sulley *Unknown as Mike Wazowski *Kelly McDonald as Merida *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis Category:Disneyland Resort Paris